Cybermen
The Cybermen are a fictional race of cyborgs who are among the most persistent enemies of the Doctor in the British science fiction television programme, Doctor Who. They are one of the most persistent foes of the Doctor with every incarnation (except the Third, Eighth and Ninth doctors) having to deal with them and along with the Daleks, are a favorite enemy of the Doctor of the wiki founder. It is also the Cybermen's appearance in the Anthro Saga as secret police that makes them trans wiki articles alongside their enemies in Doomsday the Daleks, the Godzilla villain King Ghidorah and a future enemy of the Surgeon Bounder as they appear both on this wiki and the second untermation wiki. Description Introduced in 1966's The Tenth Planet which was the last serial to feature William Hartnell as the Doctor, the Cybermen were created by Doctor Who's scientific advisor Dr. Kit Pedler and story editor Gerry Davis, the Cybermen have seen many redesigns and costume changes over Doctor Who's long run. Over the years, the show and its many spin-offs in other media have also presented a number of varying origin stories for the species. In their first appearance, The Tenth Planet (1966), they are explained as being the product of humans from Earth's nearly identical "twin planet" of Mondas who upgraded themselves into cyborgs in a bid for self-preservation. Forty years later, "The Age of Steel" (2006) depicted the Cybermen's separate emergence on a parallel universe version of Earth. Doctor Who audio dramas, novels, and comic books have also elaborated on the origins for the Cybermen, or presented alternative origin stories. In the show's 2017 episode "The Doctor Falls", it is stated that the Cybermen are the universe's great example of parallel evolution, due to the inevitability of humans and human-like species attempting to upgrade themselves through technology, thereby resolving continuity tensions in the history of the Cybermen. Literature Though in the episode Doomsday the Cybermen fight against the Daleks, in literature both robots work together as part of the Animalian secret police and are responsible for the deaths of thousands of Animalians during the dictatorship. These Cybermen either carry laser guns or have electric shocks in their hands and are responsible for thousands of arrests. They participate in the Night of the Thieves, the Animalian Civil War, the Animalian Genocide, the main dictatorship and the second coup which is their downfall. There are statues of Cybermen and Daleks in the Animalian Dictatorship Museum. Gallery 20791053c15e5c67b35da80edf29f81c.jpg|The very first Cybermen in 1963. This model of Cyberman made a comeback in the two parter World Enough and Time and The Doctor Falls. the-moonbase-cover-photo.jpg|The Cybermen in The Moonbase, 1967 Mm 3.jpeg|The Cybermen in Tomb of the Cybermen 1967. These versions also appeared in The Moonbase. wheel01.jpg|Evolved Cybermen in The Wheel in Space, 1968 c7ff34810670916eae116b3124b93ade.jpg|The famous St. Paul's Cathedral scene in The Invasion, 1968 10.jpg|The same type of Cybermen from 1968 were re-used in the last Cyberman story until Earthshock in 1982, Revenge of the Cybermen, 1975 v8-cover.jpg|The Cybermen design when they returned in 1982. The design stayed like this until their last story Silver Nemesis in 1988 and the end of the classic series in 1989 _41631814_cybermen3_416bbc.jpg|The redesigned Cybermen in Rise of the Cybermen, 2006. The Cybermen design stayed like this until Closing Time in 2011. Cyberman_2013.jpg|The new Cybermen redesign first featured in 2013's Nightmare in Silver Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains